Loving You for You Beyond Your Imperfections
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Nazuna is an abused waiteress at an Inn in a small village. Her life takes a crazy turn making living bearable. She unknowingly runs away & gets lost in a forest while pregnant. Nobunaga,an heir to the throne, is in search for a maiden to take his heart away. He ends up lost in a forest on a personal quest for love & marriage. Can these two lost souls be each other's answer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 _ **Summary:**_ **Nazuna is an abused waiteress at an Inn in her town. Her life takes a crazy turn & life is finally looking up. She unknowingly runs away &I gets lost in a forest while pregnant. Nobunaga,an heir to the throne, is in search for a maiden to take his heart away. He ends up lost in a forest on a personal quest for love & marriage. Can these two lost souls be each other's** **answer?**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Splash_**

"Get up you stupid, lazy twit and take care of the guest we have upstairs. You needed a place to stay well bitch it's time to pay," the rude innkeeper yelled and threw the wooden bucket at Nazuna's head.

 ** _Thud_**

The bucket hit the stone wall nearly missing Nazuna's short, soppy, wet hair.

Nazuna shivered and tried to get her bearings together. She was wet, cold, miserable, and hungry. She quickly took off her bed clothes and wrung it out after she used the dry part to pat dry her hair. She couldn't afford to buy another one or get sick. She gathered the straw bed and spread it out to let it air dry. She turned around her small closet size room and gathered her clothes. She quickly tied her hair up with a black string and put on her plain clothes to show her status.

She opened the door and quickly went down the hall and up the stairs to the main room where the guests ate, drank, played cards, and harassed the other server girls to sleeping with them.

She took a deep breath and walked to the innkeeper's daughter asking her for her job duties for the day.

"Serve that fat guy. He's been asking for you all morning. When you are done, go feed the pigs. Make sure that I don't see you anywhere near Nico like before or I will make you beg for me to kill you," the daughter said and left to get the baked goods to serve the morning customers.

Nazune gulped and moved her short bangs from her head to the side.

' _It's not my fault that your intended find me more attractive than your lard self,_ ' Nazuna thought and quickly went to the fat guy in the corner of the room.

"Sir, good morning. What can I get started for you?" Nazuna asked with a fake smile.

"Oh my little muse is finally awake. I request that you bring me toast, jam, ham, pheasant, and four flat cakes. Also I will need three pints of ale as well. Your dress is too long. Bring it up some so I can see your legs move," the fat man said and Nazuna shook her head and folded her skirt up three times as the customer requested.

The man felt her ass hoping to feel her smooth skin against the thin brown cotton skirt. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes that's right, oh you have this little contraption on. Take it off and hand it to me," the fat man requested.

Nazuna gulped and took a step back.

"I have to wear them. It's part of my uniform. I will have your food out sir," Nazuna said quickly and left.

Nazuna made it to the back of the inn where the kitchen was located. The cooks were a grandmother and grandson duo. Everyone called the older woman Granny and her grandson went by the name of Yoshi.

Yoshi had black hair that he kept short in fear he might burn it off. He was a bit older than Nazuna but saw her as his little sister. He was a tall muscular man that was saving his money to travel to a different in with his grandmother.

His grandmother Inume was a fine cook. Her food consistently came out the same. She had steel grey hair and always had food ready for the servers because she knew that the innkeepers didn't treat their workers the same especially the newcomer Nazuna. Inume took a liking to Nazuna and always had food for her, a warm heart and an ear to listen to.

Inume knew that her and Yoshi's contract was almost up and she was beyond glad. She was a bit sad that she would have to leave Nazuna but had to ask if she wanted to come travel with them.

"Morning Granny! Morning Yoshi! I have a big order for that fat man from last night. He came back or stayed the night I'm not sure," Nazuna said and rattled off what the man wanted.

"Got it sweetie," Granny Inume said and started on the flat cakes while her grandson was taking care of everything else.

"Nazuna there is some bread and flat cakes by the stove over there. Help yourself," Granny replied and Nazuna quickly went over and dried herself off and ate quickly while the food cooked.

Nazuna continued to eat her fill and dry her hair. She smelled the crackle of the cooking ham and pheasant that was baking. Her favorite was the flat cakes. They were always fluffy and good.

Nazuna got up from the stool and went to get three pitchers of ale for her guest to drink on. She brought three cups just in case and carried out the drinks to the guest.

When she got there, her guest had a girl in his lap kissing her and had his portly fingers under her short rolled up dress. Then he had another between his legs bobbing her head up and down vigorously. Nazuna was glad she brought the extra cups and placed the drinks and cups down.

"Your food will be ready soon sir," Nazuna said quietly and went back to the kitchen before he requested for her to join in.

Nazuna went back to the kitchen and gathered the food on a tray and headed out. She made it to the table and the guy had the same woman's tit in his mouth. Nazuna just shook her head and placed the food down.

"Enjoy your meal?" Nazuna questioned and quickly left to do her other chores while he ate.

Returning back to the kitchen she went to the back and changed her brown clogs to rubber boots to feed the pigs.

She grabbed one pail full of slop and dragged the heavy pail out the doors. She carried and rested all the way to the small pig farm that was about forty feet from the inn. When she got there she tipped the pail over to pour into the brown rectangular pig feeder through the chicken wire gate. She was happy that she managed to not spill any on her clothes and wiped her forehead from the perspiration gathered. She began to walk back and wash up and hopefully collect the empty plates from her guest she was looking after.

"Oi morning Zuzu! Why have you been avoiding me? I haven't seen you in almost a fortnight. What gives? I thought we were friends,"Nico the pig tender said and nearly scared Nazuna out of her skin.

She dropped the empty pail and almost fell because he scared her.

He quickly grabbed her before she face planted into the mud.

"Thanks Nico," Nazuna said sheepishly.

"No problem Zuzu. Again, why have you been ignoring me? I thought we became close friends," Nico said and righted Nazuna onto her feet.

He bent down and grabbed her pail to keep her there and not run off.

"Nico I don't have time for this. Give me back the pail so I can go back inside and not get in trouble," Nazuna said without looking in Nico's green eyes.

"I don't understand. Explain to me what I have done to get the cold shoulder," Nico said and put the pail behind his back.

Nazuna looked up to the man that took every red blooded woman's heart. Nazuna was taken aback by his red hair he kept in a high ponytail. Strong cheekbones, muscular chest, button nose, small but luscious lips and tall stature.

"I'm not giving you the cold shoulders. I want to be friends but your...your fiance thinks that I am trying to steal you away," Nazuna said.

"Fiancee? I'm not getting married to anyone,"Nico replied confused.

"Well...tell Ai that. Please give me my pail now," Nazuna demanded.

"Come. I'll hold it and walk you back. I can't trust that you would make it back without twisting your ankle again," Nico jested and wrapped his arm around Nazuna's arm.

 _'Today was going so well,_ ' Nazuna thought and walked alongside Nico.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a request story! A lot of wiggle room and it turned out better than I hoped for. Nazuna is the chick from the temple that a spider demon was inside an old priest. She was the one that hated demons.**

 **Please review, favorite, follow this story! More to come very soon!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **P.S. Are there any artists that would love to do some cover art for my fanfics? If so please PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

::::

Nazuna counted her money that she made and kept forty Dram to herself. She refused to stay at the inn any longer than what was necessary.

She managed to get some dried meat and two more flat cakes from Granny before she left to go home. She listened to the commotion upstairs about the news Ai and Nico weren't even in a relationship never mind engaged.

:::

Earlier

"Hey Granny have you seen Ai?" Nico asked while Granny was smoking on her mid evening Bako Leaf.

"Hey Nico. I think she is cleaning the dining area with Nazuna. Or should I say that she is looking at Nazuna clean while she sits on her fat ass," Granny said and took another long drag on her Bako Leaf Pipe.

"Thanks Granny. Have I told you that you look younger and younger everyday?" Nico asked as he left the kitchen.

"I love that kid," Granny said as she was getting high and waiting for Yoshi to bring the horse pulled cart around for her to get in and go home.

:

"Ai, I need to talk to you. Evening ZuZu," Nico replied as he saw the two women in the dining room.

Nazuna was on her hands and knees while Ai was watching Nazuna work and she ate some grapes and drinking something from a goblet.

Ai slowly turned towards her one sided love. She straightened out her long black curly hair and made sure that her robust breasts were perky. Nazuna stopped and acknowledge Nico who spoke to her.

"Nico. What would you like to talk about? Oh Nazuna you can go to bed, now," Ai said girly and looked dreamily at the pig farmer.

"I would rather have Zuzu to stay because I need a witness," Nico said and grabbed Nazuna who was leaving the room.

"Honestly Nico. I would rather go to bed," Nazuna tried to leave and not cause any problems.

She had a sneaky suspicion of what Nico wanted to talk about.

"Zuzu please as a friend, please stay," Nico said and moved a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled gently at her.

"Nazuna, what is going on here? Why is he calling you that? You remember what I said you little bitch," Ai hissed at Nazuna.

Nico heard her and slapped Ai across her face.

"How dare you talk to her like that? What has she done to deserve such treatment?" Nico yelled at Ai.

"She is just a servant. Wait until I tell my father that the wedding is over," Ai yelled and then closed her mouth.

"What the-what wedding?" Nico asked confusedly.

"What is all this racket? Your mother is trying to sl-oh Nico. Nazuna why are you still up? Go to my chambers," the innkeeper ordered.

Nazuna shook her head and left. She turned the corner and waited to hear what was being said.

'Ha now who gets the last laugh. I guess she was really crazy. I'm glad Nico wasn't marrying her,' Nazuna thought and went to her chambers and not the innkeeper's.

:::

Nazuna wished she followed instructions because they were still yelling and accusing each other of false love and whatnot. The innkeeper, Damien, finally got it sorted and promised to talk about it tomorrow afternoon.

Nazuna was thankful and got comfortable on her straw bed. She was about to doze off when her small door was slowly opened.

Nazuna quickly sat up and saw Damien the innkeeper in her doorway.

"Sir?" Nazuna asked quietly.

"Nazuna, didn't I say go to my chambers?" Damien whispered and closed the door to Nazuna's room.

"I'm sorry I thought you said go to mine so I could go to bed," Nazuna said and felt uneasy with the innkeeper being "nice" and the door closed.

"I saw how you wore your skirt today for that fat lard, Totus today and your legs. I just wondered what's hidden under that skirt," Damien said and got on the ground with Nazuna.

Nazuna lifted her knees to her chest to keep her private parts just that private.

"Sir please. What about your wife?" Nazuna asked quickly hoping that would wake him up.

Nazuna smelt ale on his breath and body. He kept crawling to her and snatched her imitation of a blanket away from her petite body. She yelped and tried to get out of the way of his advancements but he was faster.

He flung her back down on the ground and knocked the breath out of her lungs.

"Sir please. Please don't do this," Nazuna pleaded and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

She knew she would have bruises littered her body from his tight grip and her wiggling to get him off of her.

He slapped her across her face and covered her mouth so she wouldn't yell.

He leaned on her body to her ear so he could whisper in her ear. She was breathing hard because it was going to fast and she was scared.

"I need a son and my wife just lost our fourth child. The bitch can't have anymore and the only heir I have is that fat sow that's not even my daughter. You are going to bear me my son. I'm going to come in here every night until your womb takes my seed. If you tell any body I will throw you out and make sure that you never find work in this town or any within fifty miles of herein any direction ," the shopkeeper whispered his promise clearly in her ear.

Tears rolled down Nazuna's face and her heart fell out of her body. Every night until she conceived she would be raped by this man. She couldn't tell anyone or she would be homeless. Damien was a well connected man and knew that he would blacklist her from getting work in this town or the next.

Damien was a slender athletic built man that was about fifteen years older than Nazuna who was barely 19. His wife Vlarrisa, was much older than her husband and very ill. He had short black hair and some grey mixed in. He had a deep dimple in his left cheek and had a strong chin. He had a slightly crooked nose and full pink lips. He had perfect teeth and strong leg muscles and arms. His eyes were grey in color.

He got off of her and straddled her waist. He opened the top part of her nightgown and her breasts were exposed. He bent down and sucked on them until they were pert and swollen. He moved her thighs apart to see her untouched womanhood. It was lightly hairy and moist. He licked two of his thick fingers and slid up and down her slit.

He placed the wet fingers in his mouth to taste her. He moan and reached inside his pants to stroke his above average dick.

He got up from her and took off his shirt, pants, and shoes. He got back down with her naked and stroke his penis again. He moved her gown away from her womanhood and placed his face against her and ate her out.

Nazuna did a silent cry out and tried to move away from the foreign act.

"Stop little girl. You are going to like it just give it a chance. Relax," Damien commanded and Nazuna did.

"I see that you are a virgin, good. Let no other man touch you," Damien commanded and began tongue fucking her.

Nazuna didn't know what to feel. It felt good but wrong all at the same time. When she was feeling something bubble up in the lower part of her belly he stopped and inserted his fingers inside of her. It hurt but the bubble feeling came back and she felt like she had to pee on herself.

"Damien I got to go really bad," Nazuna pleaded and tried to get up.

"No it's okay just relax and let it go," Damien coached her and sped up his fingering her.

Nazuna was besides herself. Damien bent down again and sucked on her breast and that made her come undone. A gush of water from her shot out and Damien kept going back and forth inside of her. When there seemed to be no more Damien slowly took his fingers out from her.

She was out of breath and wanted nothing more than to sleep. She was exhausted and felt completely satisfied. Damien sat her up and kissed her on the lips slowly. He poked his tongue and Nazuna opened her mouth and followed Damien's lead. He inserted the same two fingers back inside and fingered her again.

Moans were escaping her mouth and she reached up and caressed Damien's face. He lead her hand to his bulging, leaking, and aching dick.

"Here is my dick. I'm going to put this inside of you and get you pregnant," Damien said softly and kissed Nazuna's velvet soft lips again.

'Sex doesn't seem all that bad,' Nazuna thought and stroked Damien's dick.

He laid her down still kissing her. He spit in his hand and rubbed the shaft and then the mushroom. He spread out Nazuna's thighs and rubbed the head up and down her slit. He slowly thrust inside and then pulled out even slower. He then rammed his dick inside and he covered her mouth with his to muffle her scream.

He moved slowly until she heeled his ass for him to stop. She shifted her hips a bit and kissed him back. He moved slow and lifted off of her to see her expression.

"I'm going to move a bit faster because I'm about to come. Damn you're tight," Damien whispered and did as he said.

Nearing his edge he came inside her when she was moaning that the same feeling was returning. He slowly moved in her to make sure that all of his seman was inside. He was glad he picked such an obedient vessel to carry his child.

:::

Thirteen Mornings Later

Nazuna woke up in a sticky mess. She felt horrible and extremely tired from sex and cleaning. The innkeeper's step daughter was meaner to her since the night Nico called her out on her lies. Ai was also upset because she had to move her stuff downstairs and Nazuna got her second room.

Ai's father was buying things for Nazuna and letting her sleep in longer than Ai. She tried to complain to her mother but she was always sleep or mute.

Nazuna slowly got up from the goose feather bed and went to go wash herself. As she walked to the basin in her room she had an overwhelming need to eat meat. She wasn't a big meat eater but she was hungry for it. She continued to wipe herself and got dressed. She got her folded clothes and placed them on her body. Her clothes was a bit snug but she chalked it up to finally eating a decent meal. She continued to get ready and headed downstairs.

She went to as Ai as usual and got her duties. Since being with the innkeeper on a intimate level she didn't have to do the grunt work like before. She was assigned to dining and housekeeping again.

She went to the kitchen and said hello to the closest thing she felt was family to her.

Granny was busy cleaning some fish and Yoshi was gutting a deer. Nazuna seen them do it before countless of times but the smell was overwhelming and it made her sick to her stomach. She ran outside and threw up in the grass. Yoshi followed her and made sure that she was okay.

"I'm fine, just please don't stand so close you stink," Nazuna said trying to sound jokingly but it was the truth.

"Jeez don't have to be mean about it. Come Gran wants to talk to you," Yoshi said and went inside.

Nazuna wiped her mouth and gargled some water from the well. She went inside and Granny was next to the stove.

"Hey Granny. What's up?" Nazuna asked and gnawed on her bottom lip.

"You look well Nazuna. Her drink this sweetie," Granny Inume said sweetly and handed her a cup of clear water.

Nazuna looked at Yoshi who was busy filling orders and other girls walking around getting prepared for the afternoon customers. Nazuna took the cup and drank the clear liquid.

The taste was sweet and a bit sticky.

"Now stick out your tongue," Granny commanded and Nazuna did.

Nazuna raised her eyebrow but did and saw her once pink tongue was blue. Nazuna almost crossed her eyes trying to see what happened to her tongue.

"Ack! What happened to my tongue!" Nazuna exclaimed and tried to wipe the blue off to no avail.

"Calm down it will go away. It's just an indicator to see if my hunch was correct and it is," Granny said and threw the rest in the open flame.

"What are you talking about?" Nazuna asked but had a feeling she knew.

Her breasts were unusually sore. When she had her menstrual cycle...Nazuna bulged her eyes.

Her cycle.

"Granny," Nazuna said a bit scared.

"Yes child you are carrying a baby and there is a chance that the baby will be a boy but you would have to drink the elixir again to see," Granny said and hugged Nazuna.

"I-I'm scared," Nazuna said and hugged Granny back.

"Who's the father? Nico?" asked Granny.

Nazuna shook her head and placed her face in her hands to sob.

"Oh shh. Nico will make a great father. You can have a grand wedding and he will make you happy. I just wish you waited until you guys tied the knot," Granny said and raised Nazuna's chin.

"It's -it's not Nico. He is not my baby's father," Nazuna cried and fell to the ground.

Granny stood shocked and turned to her grandson who was flirting with one of the maids.

"You little filth thing! Why are you flirting with that whore when your girl is over here pregnant," Granny hollered and reached for the broom to beat her grandson.

"Oaf. What are you blabbering about? Nazuna is my sister and not my lover," Yoshi said and rubbed his head.

"Nazuna is that true?" Granny asked.

Nazuna still face covered shook her head yes.

Granny went back to the crying girl and hugged her.

"Who is it then girl?" Granny asked and the door to the kitchen opened.

Damien came in and looked around. He was horny and needed relief. He went searching for his sex toy and found her in the kitchen sobbing.

Damien walked to the older woman and the young girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Damien asked keeping in mind to not treat her as his lover.

"She saw a cat get mauled by a rabid dog," Granny lied and said.

"Nazuna come with me," Damien said and left.

Nazuna sniffed and wiped her face. She left the kitchen and followed her employer.

:::

"Hiyoshimaru go find us some food and see how much further to another village. I'm quite hungry and I believe that you are as well," a young samurai said to his albino monkey.

The monkey chirped in response and went in search for food.

The monkey ran up a tree and disappeared. He continued until he made it into a village. He saw an open window and a young girl and older man was inside. Seeing that there was food in the room he crawled closer stealthily to not be seen. He went inside and hid behind the first piece of furniture he saw.

:::

"Nazuna why were you crying? Did my daughter do something to you?" Damien asked.

"I'm-I'm pregnant. Granny told me and it was te-tears of happiness," Nazuna said hoping it was believable.

"Seriously?" Damien said and gathered up his mistress and twirled her around.

He kissed her and placed his hand inside the top part of her dress. He tweaked her nipple and moved them to the bed. He carefully moved her underwear off of her body and saw her now shaven womanhood that his child would come out of.

He smacked his lips and was about to dive in when there was a knock on his door. He growled and pulled Nazuna's dress down.

"What!" Damien yelled angrily and went to answer the door.

"Daddy it's me. Mom is moaning and crying out for you and the baby. I'm going to send for the doctor. Why is she in here with you on your bed?" Ai asked with tears streaming down her face.

"None of your damn business. Go and get the damn doctor yourself and leave the workers alone. I'll go check on your mother. Get now," Damien barked his orders and closed his door in Ai's face and locked it.

He walked back to Nazuna and kissed her.

"I'll take care of you tonight. Sleep here tonight. I don't want you far away from me," Damien commanded and kissed Nazuna again.

Nazuna shook her head and scooted off of the bed. She went to the door and left.

Nazuna was about to turn the corner and Ai was there with her hands on her hips and nose flared.

"Why were you in my father's chambers with the door closed? Are you fucking him or something tramp? Are you so infatuated with my life that you have to take everything from me huh? Answer me!" Ai yelled and pushed Nazuna.

Nazuna almost fell but she was caught by a pair of strong arms. She looked up and it was a pissed off Damien. He had his hair in a low ponytail and a black cloak around his shoulders tied at his neck.

"Are you okay?" Damien asked and Nazuna shook her head yes.

"Go back to my chambers and rest there until I get back," Damien commanded and Nazuna listened.

Nazuna quickly went back down the hall and heard an ear piercing slap.

.

.

.

Nazuna entered in and closed the door and locked it. She slide down the door and took deep breathes. Her stomach started to twist and roll around. She quickly got up and ran to the window dry heaved painfully. She looked up the tree that was next to the window and saw a funny looking monkey looking at her. She tilted her head to the side and the monkey did the same thing. Nazuna giggled and held her hand out to get the monkey to come to her.

The monkey went to her and sniffed her. He circled her arm and neck looking for some food. Nazuna reached inside the fruit vase and held up a banana for the monkey to eat.

The little monkey opened it and ate it in quick gulps.

"Aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen. Here have another one. You seem to be hungry. Do you have a master? I could be your master," Nazuna cooed to the monkey as he ate.

The third banana the monkey bolted out of the room while the door to the InnKeeper's room opened.

"Who was you talking to?" Damien asked.

"Uhm nobody," Nazuna said and looked down at her clogged feet.

"Come I need to take you to the doctor and check out my baby. Also see that that bitch didn't hurt you," Damien said and threw Nazuna a cloak to keep her warm.

Nazuna quickly placed it on her body and left out of the room.

She heard an inhuman scream and cry come out of the innkeeper wife's room.

"You fucking killed my mother! She's dead and now I'm alone! You can't throw me out! I'm your daughter you bastard!" Ai yelled as her robust breast and ample hips collided into Damien's solid frame.

"Get your shit out of here and move downstairs with the other servants. You can have Nazuna's old room if you want. But you are not my daughter since that woman died I owe you nothing," Damien said venomously and captured Nazuna's arm.

"You will pay bitch! You will surely pay!" Ai promised and went back into her mother's room to mourn.

.

.

.

Hiyoshimaru traveled back to where his master or some might say pet was lying against a tree taking a nap. Nobunaga Amari close kin to the Takeda Clan was traveling around to find himself a bride since the on he committed himself to in secret was happily married.

Nobunaga wasn't a picky man and a hopeless romantic. He just hoped whomever caught his eye would be receptive to letting him capture their heart along with a pretty face.

Nobunaga was going to go back to sleep when he felt something drop onto his head. It was a banana along with his friend Hiyoshimaru.

"Where have you been Hiyoshimaru. Ah I see you got us a small snack. What a clever companion you are! Did you by any chance see a beautiful maiden?" Nobunaga asked but only got the monkey picking at his white coat.

"Thought so," Nobunaga said out loud and munched on his banana.

After he finished his banana he threw away the peel and stood up. He stretched some and began his personal mission in finding himself a bride and hopefully a friend.

.

.

.

"Doctor is she fine?" Damien asked for the tenth time.

"Damien I know that you are anxious and a bit nervous. But since this girl is in relatively good health and growing normally. There is a high probability that your baby will be healthy. Now Nazuna please drink this to see how many you will carry," the doctor said and handed her a cup with clear liquid.

Nazuna scrunched her nose but did as told.

The taste started out sour but ended up being sweet.

"Okay now open up and say ah," the doctor said and imitated what he wanted her to do.

Nazuna did and saw two black dots on the tip of her tongue.

"Ah well it looks like you will be having twins," the doctor said and gave her some water to drink.

"Two babies? I'm having two babies?" Nazuna questioned out of shock and bewilderment.

Damien was crying silently and went to hug Nazuna.

"I will leave you two. Damien I would get her married to be your legal heirs to your business if I were you," the doctor replied and left to go to another room with a sick patient.

"Nazuna, I am very happy. I lost so much in the last two years to gain so much. Be my wife and you will run the inn or do nothing at all. You will be my wife and I know I will treat you good and our children as well. Ai will only work there or I could fire her. You will stay in my chamber instead of having your own room. Please what do you say let's get married," Damien proposed and kissed Nazuna and tweaked her breast.

"Sure why not. I would love to be your wife," Nazuna said and felt that she was settling but it was a much better future than the one she had before.

"I'll get everything prepared and we will go to the Town House to get hitched. I still have to get an undertaker to bury the old one. Hold on here and I will get the papers to get you released," Damien said and left the room.

Nazuna looked around and then at her stomach. She slowly rubbed her belly and sighed.

She looked up and at the door was her pet monkey she decided to name, Momo.

"Momo you came back to Mommy,"Nazuna exclaimed and got up from the cot she was sitting on in the plain room.

The monkey yipped and ran out of the room. Nazuna frowned and walked after the monkey and placed her cloak back on her shoulders. She walked out of the room and looked for her hairy friend. She didn't see him and was about to pout. Then she saw him jumping up and down at the end of the corridor. She smiled and quickly walked to her.

"Momo come back to Mommy. I can't leave too far or I'll get in trouble," Nazuna said but continued to chase after the monkey past the well that marked the end of town.

She entered into the forest and almost tripped on an uprooted root. She moved branches out of her way and was mindful of the little potholes in the ground. She came to a clearing and stopped because she didn't see Momo anymore.

"Where could he be?" Nazuna questioned and sat down on a grassy hill and looked at the breathtaking scenery.

Nazuna then realized she was far away from the clinic or more importantly Damien. She sighed and heard a buzzing sound around her. She looked towards the ground and screamed.


End file.
